Après le gain vient la bêtise
by titepuce5929
Summary: Réponse à un défi. Les freelanceurs ont tellement pris l'habitude d'être fauchés, que lorsqu'ils se retrouvent avec une valise pleine de billets…


**Jingle** : Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "billet" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Disclaimer **: Sans Hideaki Sorachi, Gintama n'aurait point vu le jour.

**Après le gain vient la bêtise**

La sonnette retentit dans toute la pièce et Shinpachi se redressa en sursaut, se demandant un moment s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Un coup d'œil vers son réveil le renseigna sur l'heure : trois heures du mat' dans dix minutes.

- Qui est-ce que ça peut bien être à cette heure-ci ?

Le jeune homme se leva bien que les appels de sa couverture et l'insistance de ses paupières à s'alourdir l'auraient bine fait replonger dans les limbes du sommeil. Quand on est freelanceur, on ne se formalise plus des réveils nocturnes. C'est le client qui choisit ses horaires, et souvent il n'a pas lui-même le choix.

En passant dans le salon, Shinpachi soupira un grand coup. Gintoki s'était apparemment endormi sur le canapé la veille, son Jump ouvert sur son visage comme s'il avait succombé pendant sa lecture. Le jeune homme pris l'un de ses chausson pour le lancer sur son patron.

- Ca a sonné, tu pourrais au moins te lever pour les clients. Bonjour !

Mais le sourire à moitié endormi qu'il avait réussit à produire en ouvrant la porte d'entrée se fana bien vite. De un, il faisait un froid glacial, de deux, le pallier était vide. Seule une valise était posée au sol. Sur la poignée, une étiquette portait le nom de Kagura.

- Un colis pour Kagura, annonça Shinpachi.

Gintoki lui répondit par un grognement, réclama qu'on lui apporte du lait-fraise et se rendormi fissa. Le jeune homme déposa donc la valise sur la table et retourna se coucher, contant les Sadaharu pour réussir à se rendormir.

Le lendemain, Kagura se réveilla comme une fleur, surprise que Shinpachi ne l'ai pas réveillée. _C'est peut-être les vacances ! Comme Ginto-kun ne nous paies pas, c'est la grève déclarée. _Toute heureuse de la situation, la jeune extraterrestre entreprit de se recoucher. Mes son ventre, lui, tenait à ses habitudes et réclama qu'on le nourrisse. La rouquine sortit donc de l'espèce de placard qui lui servait de chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour y dénicher l'endroit où Gintoki avait planqué ses sukonbu la veille. Folle de rage, elle avait alors décidé de sortir se changer les idées et avait alors sorti du pétrin deux Amanto tirés aux quatre épingles avec des lunettes noires et des valises en cuir noir. Mais c'était une autre histoire. C'est là qu'elle trouva la valise, et son contenu plus qu'intéressant.

- Whooo, mais c'est… ! s'écria-t-elle.

Du bruit venant du salon la renseigna sur le fait que Gintoki devait être en train de se réveiller. Il ne devait absolument, sous aucun prétexte, savoir ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Elle devait cacher cette valise pleine de billet, après tout pourquoi partager l'argent ? Le colis était à son nom et avec tout l'argent que le permanenté lui devait, elle pouvait bien garder ça pour elle. Oui, c'est ça, elle irait le cacher. Mais pas dans la maison, Shinpachi serait capable de le retrouver ou Catherine de le voler. Elle devait trouver un endroit sûr, là où personne ne le retrouverait. Et elle s'arrangerait pour oublier l'emplacement de cet endroit pour que Gintoki ne sache rien, même s'il parvenait à la faire parler. C'était son précieux… son précieux…

- Yo, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Kagura se raidit en sentant Gintoki derrière elle et son regard posé sur les billets. Par reflexe, elle se saisit de son parapluie blindé, posé à proximité, pour assommer l'ex-samouraï et fuir avec l'argent. Mais Gintoki n'avait pas survécu à la guerre pour rien et évita astucieusement le coup… pour se retrouver dans le noir. Le noir était légèrement humide et il sentit l'odeur métallique du sang qui coulait sur sa tête.

- Eh ! Sadaharu ! Lâche-moi, je ne suis pas comestible !

- Bien joué, Sadaharu, tu es un bon chien !

Kagura ouvrit alors la fenêtre et sauta par l'ouverture, rapidement suivie par le chien-dieu géant qui lui servait d'animal de compagnie. Elle monta sur son dos et ils partirent au galop dans les rues d'Edo.

Gintoki de son côté soupira, il venait encore de manquer de se faire bouffer par le chien et pourtant il ne pouvait toujours pas détester la boule de poil. Il fut ensuite pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Kagura-chan l'avait sérieusement sous-estimé. Quand Shinpachi était retourné se coucher, le fondateur des Yorozuya avait attendu un moment avant que la curiosité ne le pousse à découvrir de quoi il en retournait. Il avait découvert la valise surchargée d'argent et avait dû manger le contenu d'un sucrier entier pour pouvoir tenir le choc. Se doutant que les billets n'allaient pas sagement rester ici, il avait prélevé sa part du pactole et l'avait mise en lieu sûr avec les sukonbu de Kagura dans sa réserve de magasines du Jump. Le temps était à présent venu de dépenser cet argent. Il n'avait pas posséder autant depuis… depuis des temps immémoriaux, et définir ses priorités était on ne peut plus difficile.

- Je pourrais payer le loyer. Non, ça ferait trop plaisir à cette vieille d'Otose-san. Je pourrais enfin payer les deux autres. Non, Kagura a déjà eu sa part et ça ferait trop plaisir à Shinpachi. Je pourrais financer les activités de Zura… Non, mais à quoi je pense ! Avec ça je pourrais me payer une centaine de parfaits au chocolat !

Après une demi-heure à discuter avec lui-même de ce qu'il pourrait faire de cet argent, il décida finalement qu'il n'en avait pas assez et qu'il devait en avoir encore plus. Le mieux à faire était d'aller le jouer aux machines à sous. Tout content de sa découverte, Gintoki alla récupérer son scooter, monta dessus et s'élança dans les rues d'Edo.

Shinpachi de son côté avait dû choper la crève en sortant à trois heure du mat' dehors et se retrouvait cloué au lit. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'à par lui, tous avait quitté la maison, il soupira et se maudit de ne pas avoir pensé à regarder ce qu'il y avait dans la valise noire déposée devant leur porte.


End file.
